Mini Scouts
by Jyuoa
Summary: When an enemy attacks innocent people of Crystal Tokyo, Rini and the daughters of the original Sailor Scouts must team up to stop them.
1. Prologue

At the Crystal Palace, a young girl was looking out her window at the moon. She was wearing a light pink nightgown. There was a knock at her door. She quickly headed back to her bed. "Come in." She said.

A beautiful woman with long, blonde hair entered. She was wearing a long white dress. A gold crown sat on top of her head. "Are you still up, Rini?" The woman asked.

"Yeah." The young Princess said. "I can't help it. Sometimes, its like the Moon is calling me."

"It really is beautiful tonight." Her mother said. She looked out the window briefly. "You'll be starting school soon you know."

"I know, but I just can't sleep." Rini told her. She heard a soft mewing. "Diana, I've been looking for you all afternoon!" She said as the small kitten jumped up to her bed.

"Would you like me to tell you a story?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked.

"Sure."

"Okay." She told her a story about the Scouts. She was always interested in them.

"Wow. Sailor Moon is always so brave." Rini said. "I wish I could be like her."

"Maybe one day you will be." The Queen said. Diana perked up in curiosity.

"You really think so?" Rini asked.

"I know it, Rini." Serenity told her. "You are, after all, the heir to the throne of our Kingdom. Besides, you will be a great Sailor Scout. Remember the locket and wand I gave you?"

"You mean these?" Rini asked, holding them up. Serenity nodded.

"Those items mean that you're to become a Sailor Scout, little lady." Diana said.

"Wow." Rini said. "But, how do I use them?"

"As you're training progresses, it'll come to you." Serenity explained. "Diana will be there to help you." Diana nodded. "Now, it's time for bed, both of you." She tucked Rini in. "Good night, Rini."

"Good night, Mommy." Rini told her.


	2. Mini Mercury

A few weeks later, Rini was at school. She didn't want anyone to know she was a princess, because of the attention, so she and her family decided to keep it a secret. "I just want to know what it'd be like to be normal." She had told them. She had made a couple of friends, but they weren't into the same things.

Rini was walking home when she heard a soft mew. "Diana? What are you doing here?"

"You're parents asked me to keep an eye on you." Diana explained. "I can't go into the school, you know."

"How are they, anyway?"

"They're fine. Besides, they're waiting to take you to your appointment."

"What?"

The group visited the doctor's office. "Don't be so nervous, Rini." Her mom said. She was dressed as an ordinary woman so they wouldn't draw attention. "Dr. Mizuno is an old friend of mine. She has a daughter about you're age."

"Oh, yeah. I think she goes to my school." Rini said. They were called in soon. In the office, a woman with short blue hair entered the room.

"Hello, Rini." She said. She looked up from her glasses. "You're here for her check-up?"

"That's right. It's great to see you again, Amy." Her mom said.

"Serena, I thought you were busy at work." Some of the Queen's friends still called her Serena.

"I took some time off for my daughter." Serena told her. A little girl with short dark hair entered the room. Rini recognized her from school.

"Hey, aren't you Rini?" She asked.

"That's right. I've seen you around school before, too." The girl said.

"Rini, this is my daughter, Melissa." Amy said.

"Nice to see you." Melissa said. "Anyway, I have to go now, but I'll see you at school tomorrow."

The next day, Rini and Melissa walked home. "So, you're mom's a doctor?"

"Yeah, she's really good with children." Melissa said. "I want to be just like her when I grow up. That's why I study so hard." Rini looked at her, understanding. "Anyway, what do you want to be?"

"I don't know. Maybe an artist." Rini told her. "It's my best subject."

"I saw you're painting of the Crystal Palace and thought it was beautiful." Melissa said. "You really got all the towers looking almost as if you'd seen it in a dream."

"Yeah, funny how that works." Rini said.

"I'll see you later. I have a special class once a week." Melissa said. Diana showed up a few minutes later.

"I don't trust her for some reason."

"Relax, Diana. She's my friend." Rini said.

"Yeah, but I sensed a lot of drained energy over by that school."

"How'd you know where to look?" Rini asked.

"I was walking by there while you were at the doctor's yesterday." Diana explained. "Melissa wasn't in the class."

"She was at my appointment. The doctor's her mom." Rini told her.

The two headed over to the school. "I can feel it, some of the students are losing their energy."

"How will I get in?" Rini asked. "I'm just a kid."

"There's nobody in the hall, they must all be in class." Diana said. "We better do something!"

Melissa looked up from her work, noticing that something was wrong. Suddenly, the door burst open. "Okay, where are you?"

"Rini? What are you doing here?"

"Melissa, you don't understand…" Rini began. Suddenly, a monster grabbed Melissa.

"I thought I told you to not let anyone else in." It said. Melissa screamed, terrified for her life.

"Rini, don't just stand there! Transform!" Diana told her. Rini nodded.

"Moon Prism Power!" In a flash, she transformed into a pink and red uniform. The stone on her tiara was red. "Let her go, you creep!"

"Who are you?"

"Sailor Mini Moon." Melissa realized, recognizing the new scout.

"That's right. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

"See if you can handle this!" The monster fired a punch of disks at her, forgetting about Melissa. Mini Moon jumped out of the way, but had to keep dodging them. Melissa ducked under desk.

"Please, be careful, little lady." Diana said. She ended up with a chain stuck to her leg.

"You're finished. But first, I'll take care of you're friend." The monster said. Melissa tried to crawl out the door. "Leaving so soon?" The monster grabbed her.

"Melissa!" Mini Moon called out.

"Let go of me!" Melissa shouted. A mark started glowing on her forehead.

"Diana, do you see that?" Mini Moon said, realizing what was happening.

"Already on it!" Diana said, leaping forward. The monster let go of Melissa and focused on Diana. She dodged the attacks, forcing it to accidentally free Mini Moon's chain.

Melissa hid behind a large desk. "Melissa, take this." Diana told her. She grabbed it. It was a small blue wand.

Mini Moon was still under attack. Suddenly… "Hey! Leave her alone!" She turned and saw Melissa dressed in a light blue uniform with a blue jewel in her tiara.

"Are you supposed to be her friend?" The monster asked.

"I am. Sailor Mini Mercury, to be exact."

"Use the wands. They'll help you beat her." Diana said.

"Bubble Storm!" Mini Mercury held out her wand. A bunch of bubbles flew out from it. She directed them toward the monster. The room got a little colder.

"Now, Mini Moon!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" That seemed to finish off the monster.

"Well done, Mini Mercury." Diana said.

"This is great, Melissa. We get to be partners." Mini Moon said.

"Yeah, it's kind of exciting." Mini Mercury admitted. The two shook hands. "I'm going to see if the others are okay. I'll catch up with you later."

"See you around." Diana followed Mini Moon out, ready to head back home for the day.


	3. Mini Mars

Rini was heading home from school, when she thought she heard something. She turned around. "Is someone there?"

"Rini? Are you okay?"

"Melissa, thank goodness. I thought I heard something sneaking up behind me."

"Sorry about that, little lady." Diana said, jumping into Melissa's arms.

"I ran into your kitten while walking home. She was looking for you." Melissa explained. "I decided to give her a hand."

"Thanks." Rini said. "Want to come over?"

"I'd love to, but I have a big test tomorrow." Melissa said. Diana perked up.

"Hey, did either of you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I didn't hear anything, Diana." Rini said.

"I thought I heard something. Actually, I'm picking up on something." Diana told them. She headed to the sidewalk. "This way." The girls followed her toward what looked like a temple.

"Whoa. This place is amazing." Rini said.

"I did a report on this place in class before. I read it was home to a girl with psychic powers." Melissa said.

"Really?"

"Well, when I was younger, my father somehow always knew when I needed help." Melissa said. "So, I'm not totally skeptic."

"Look, over there." Rini said.

A girl with long, brown hair was wearing a white and red robe. She had stepped outside. The girls and Diana ducked into a bush.

"You know, my mom told me about this place before." Diana whispered. "This must be Cherry Hill Temple. Mars lived here."

"You mean Sailor Mars?" Rini asked.

"So, could this girl be one of us?" Melissa wondered.

A woman with long, black hair came out to join the younger one. "What's going on out here?"

"Just thought I'd practice on signaling for help." The girl said.

"Okay, just be careful, Mary." The woman said. "I have a feeling that we're being watched." Then she saw something move in the bushes. "Excuse me." She headed out.

It wasn't long before she spotted the kitten. She saw crescent moon on its forehead. "Well, it's not hard to tell where you came from, kitty." Rini and Melissa checked things out.

The girl, Mary, had set up a small firepit and burned a few leaves in it to signal. "Whoa. She seems so mysterious." Rini said.

"I hope she's careful, it's dangerous to mess with fire." Melissa said. Suddenly, Mary turned around. She noticed the girls.

"Who are you guys?"

"It's okay, we were just walking by when noticed your smoke signal." Melissa told her. "We thought someone was in trouble."

"Oh. I guess that means I'm improving." Mary said. "I'm Mary."

"Melissa. This is my friend, Rini."

"You know, you sort of look like the Princess." Mary said, shaking her hand.

"Yeah, funny how people always think we look alike." Rini said. Her mom appeared, carrying Diana.

"Hey, Mary, who are your new friends?" She asked.

"Just a couple of school girls." Mary told her. Her mom turned to the girls.

"Does this kitten belong to you?" She asked.

"Yeah. She's always following me around." Rini told her.

"Make sure to keep an eye on her." The mom said, heading back inside. She didn't know if she was speaking to Rini or Diana.

"Well, we should be getting home." Rini said. "Come on, Diana."

"I have to run, too. There's a test I have to study for." Melissa said. Mary watched as they left.

"I'm getting mixed feeling from that place." Diana said. "The enemy must be hiding somewhere near them."

"Then we'll head back there tomorrow." Rini said.

The next day, Rini was outside the temple, keeping an eye out for Mary or her parents, and for anything that tried to attack them. Melissa headed over to her side. "We don't even know where the enemy is hiding, Rini."

"That's why we're watching the house." Rini said. The three of them watched the house. Suddenly, a dark circle appeared on the ground by the temple. It flashed briefly.

"Did you see that?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, and I'll bet they felt it, too." Rini said. They watched as Mary walked outside. She noticed the ground.

"How can the dark force be here? The temple grounds have been sealed off by Mom." Mary said, observing the ground. Suddenly, a large dark portal opened in the ground. Everyone gasped. It was going to destroy the entire temple.

"We have to move, now!" Diana said. The girls nodded.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

Mary was standing by the archway that led to the stairs out of the temple. She couldn't run because her parents were inside. She tried to see if she could seal it and through one of her paper scrolls. "Evil spirits, begone!" She yelled. It only shrank the size of the portal by twenty inches.

"How are we gonna close this thing?" Mini Moon asked.

"You will have to combine all of your powers." Diana told them.

"But there's only two of us." Mini Mercury pointed out.

"Not for long." Diana said. Mary couldn't get herself to move. She was frozen in fear. Suddenly, a strong wind blew around her.

"Mary!" The Mini Scouts grabbed her and dragged her to the steps. A mark glowed while they rescued her.

"Mary, are you okay?" Mini Moon asked.

"Sailor Mini Moon?" Suddenly, a small red wand was tossed to her. She looked up. "Diana?"

"Hurry, use the stick. It'll help you." Mini Mercury told her. "We've got a portal to close." The Scouts ran upstairs.

Mary grabbed the stick. Suddenly, it glowed. "Mars Star Power!" She yelled.

"Bubble Storm!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The girls concentrated the attacks on the portal, but it wasn't working. "We can't give up!"

"Mars Fire Spark!" A brush of flame hit the portal as well. The girls kept their focus on the attacks, but managed to look up. Mary was dressed in a red uniform.

"Sailor Mini Mars!" Mini Moon realized.

"Okay, it's working!" Diana said. "Mini Mars, try to seal it again!"

"Evil spirits, begone!" Mini Mars managed to seal it for good this time.

"We did it!" Mini Moon said.

"That was a close one. I thought we were all goners." Mini Mars said. "Thanks for helping me save my home. Mom and Dad are still inside."

"No problem. Besides, this place has a really cool history." Mini Mercury said.

"And you're our friend, Mary." Mini Moon pointed out.

"You guys are the best." She said, hugging both of them. "I'll be seeing you. I have to explain this to mom. I'm sure she felt it." She walked back inside.


	4. A New Warrior

The girls were studying at Melissa's. Since the portal incident, there were no attacks, which had Diana concerned. "The enemy could attack at any time now. So why haven't they?"

"Maybe their trying to catch us off guard or figure out our identities." Melissa said.

"True, but we have to be ready at all times, then." Diana pointed out.

"That won't be a problem." Mary said. "Mel's dad and my mom aren't the only psychics."

"Wait, so you're psychic, too, Melissa?" Rini asked.

"Kind of. I only get small visions, almost like a dream." Melissa said. "Mostly they center around me in some kind of dangerous situation."

"And I can only sense if the enemy is nearby, but without my scrolls or fire pit, I'm useless." Mary admitted.

"If anything comes up, we contact the others right away." Diana said.

"Good idea, that way, we can all stay in touch." Rini said. She closed her book. "Well, I should be heading home now."

"See you tomorrow, Rini." Melissa said.

As she and Diana headed back, she ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"You will be, you little brat!" Rini froze in fear.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" A voice said. A young boy a few inches taller than her appeared next to her. "Come on, she apologized. There's no reason to treat a little girl like that."

"Uh, fine. Not like she's any of my business." The guy walked away.

"Thanks, but why did you help me?" Rini asked.

"I couldn't stand to see someone big pick on someone like you." The boy said. "Besides, you're kind of cute."

"Thanks. I should get going. My parents will freak if I'm late coming home." Rini told him.

"I understand. My parents are the same way." The boy told her. "Bye." She ran off.

"That boy…why do I get a familiar reading from him?" Diana asked.

At home, Rini picked up her communicator. "Hello?"

"Rini, are you okay? I had a vision of you in trouble." Melissa told her.

"I'm fine, Melissa. This boy saved me."

"What's he like?"

"Well, I don't know much. Brown hair, blue-green eyes." Rini told her.

"I see. I'm glad you're okay." Melissa told her. "I'll see you in school."

The next day, the group was walking back from Mary's. Rini seemed a little down. "Hey, Rini." Mary said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't help wondering why that guy helped me." Rini told them. "He didn't even know me."

"Sometimes people do things to help other people." Melissa said. "Kind of like the Scouts, but in different ways."

Mary stopped suddenly. "I'm getting a strong energy reading nearby."

"Is it the enemy?" Diana asked.

"I don't think so." Mary said. "These vibes are strong, though." Then, Rini spotted someone.

"He's the guy who saved me yesterday." Rini told them. The group headed over to him.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you're okay." The guy said.

"Well, she has us to keep her out of trouble." Melissa pointed out.

"Wow." Mary said. "You're really good."

"I've been practicing basketball for a while. I'm also good at karate."

"That explains how you got that guy to back off." Rini realized.

"Yeah." He got a good look at her. "I think I've seen you around school before."

"It's possible." Rini said. "I'm Rini. These are my friends, Melissa…"

"Nice to meet you."

"And Mary."

"So, do you come here often?" Mary asked.

"Sometimes." The boy said.

"Oh, please." Rini said, turning away. "Let's get out of here before they start…"

"Hey, Rini." She turned to face him. "Guess I'll see you around."

"Okay."

"By the way, my name's Justin." The boy told her.

The girls walked away. "He sure is cute." Mary said.

"Girls!" Diana rushed over to them. "I've been looking everywhere for you! The Queen is concerned…"

"The Queen?" Melissa asked.

"Diana!" Rini warned her. "It's just a game we play. But it's over now." She told her partners.

"Anyway, there's a monster in the park!"

"Oh, no!" Mary said. "That must've been what I picked up."

"No time!" Rini said. "Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

Sure enough, there was a monster attacking in the park. "Stop!" It turned to see the Mini Scouts standing there.

"It's wrong to attack people for their energy." Mini Mars pointed out.

"But it's worse to do it out in the open!" Mini Mercury said.

"In the name of the Moon…" Mini Moon began.

"We shall punish you!" They all finished. The monster sent a shadow flying at them, but they all dodged it.

"Bubble Storm!"

"Mars Fire Spark!" The two attacks barely affected it. Another shadow was sent toward them, this time, it trapped them.

"I can't move!" Mini Mercury said.

"Me neither!" Mini Mars pointed out.

"Don't panic! We'll find a way out of this!" Mini Moon pointed out. Just as it was about to attack them, a lightning blast knocked it back. The shadow was released.

"It's wrong to attack innocent little girls, but even worse to attack Scouts in Training!" A voice said.

"That voice…" Mini Mars said.

"No way." Mini Moon turned. Justin was standing by the lamp pole. He walked over to their side. "Justin?"

"What's he doing here?" Mini Mercury asked.

"Wait, look." Mini Mars told them. Something was different about him. Instead of his usual outfit, he was in a green battle suit. The others gasped when they saw what she meant.

"That mark!" Mini Moon said. Sure enough, there was a sign in the shape of a four on his head.

"I don't know how it's possible, but he must be Sailor Jupiter's son." Diana said.

The monster leapt toward them. "Uh-oh!" The Scouts forgot about it completely. Justin got in front of them and took out a small antenna.

"Look out!" Mini Moon yelled.

"Lightning Flash!" The monster stopped in pain from the lightning attack. "Now's you're chance to finish it."

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Nice job, Mini Moon." Justin said.

"Thanks. What are you doing here anyway?" Mini Moon asked.

"I don't know. I was here when it showed up." Justin told them. "I ran away at first, but then I heard something telling me to go back. The next thing I know, I ended up here."

"Where'd you get that antenna?" Diana asked.

"My mom gave it to me. She said that it would always belong to a true warrior." Justin said. "Now I know what she meant."

"We're glad to have you on the team, Justin." Mini Mars said.

"This is going to take a while to get used to." Mini Moon said.


	5. Vanessa's Awakening

One evening, a little girl with shiny blonde hair was looking up at the sky. Another woman, nearly identical, was looking outside at her. "Van, it's time for you to come in."

That seemed to snap her out of the spell. The girl turned. "Coming, Mom!" She ran inside. Her mother was really concerned.

The next day, Rini headed home from school. As usual, Diana was beside her. "You know, you don't have to follow me home and out of the house every day, Diana."

"It's my job, little lady." Diana pointed out. "The Queen and my mommy insist that I keep an eye on you and watch your progress."

"If I knew becoming a Scout would be this difficult, I never would've wanted to be one in the first place."

"Rini?" She turned and saw Justin standing there.

"Justin, you scared me."

"Sorry about that. Want to head over to the park?"

"I'd love to, but I really have to get home." Rini told him. "I'll see you around." She passed him on her way.

"That girl sure is strange." Justin said. "Even if she is a Scout."

The girls met up at Mary's place. "Hey. So, what's the deal with Justin?" Mary asked.

"Well, while you were in school, I did some investigating." Diana told them. "The only conclusion that I could find was that he is the son of Sailor Jupiter."

"Guess that explains the mark." Melissa said. "And why he'd have that rod."

"Wait, that means we could also be related to the original Sailor Scouts." Mary added.

"That's always possible." Rini said.

"You guys talking about me?" They all turned in surprise.

"Justin, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured I'm part of the team. I found a torn out photo of this girl in my mom's jewelry box." Justin explained. They stared at him. "Don't look at me like that, I was going to ask about the rod and it flashed when I got close."

There was a picture of a brown-haired girl in a green Sailor uniform. "Sailor Jupiter." Rini realized.

"That's really amazing."

"Anyway, I've been picking up some strange vibes." Mary said. "Some people have been losing energy and I may have found the next target. She's about our age."

"Wait, why would they be taking energy from girls?"

"I don't know, but we should be careful. Whether she's a victim or not, I'm getting weird vibes from her." Mary said.

As they left, Rini accidentally bumped into someone on the sidewalk. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. I should've watched where I was going." The girl said. "I haven't gotten much sleep. I should be going now. Bye."

"Mary was right, I sense something coming from her." Diana said.

"You think she's the victim?" Rini asked.

"We should follow her." Diana said. They followed her home. A woman answered the door.

"Oh, you must be Vanessa's friend." She said. "Come in." They sat down in the living room. "I'm really worried about her. I find her outside close to sunrise a lot lately, and she hasn't slept much."

"I have an idea. Why don't I stay over and try to find the cause of it?" Rini asked. "If Vanessa is having a problem, maybe I can figure it out."

"You're a very smart little girl." The woman said. She got up. "I have to get ready. I have a show to run in an hour." She left the room. Diana jumped onto Rini's head.

"What are you doing?"

"This way, I can keep an eye on her. See if she's really in danger." Rini said. "She seems so nice, I want to help her."

"Spoken like a true young Scout, Rini." Diana said.

"Vanessa, someone's here to see you." Her mother called to her. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, Mom." The blonde girl came downstairs and saw Rini. "You're that girl from earlier." Rini nodded. Diana mewed. "Oh, who's this little cutie?"

"That's my kitten, Diana." Rini said. Vanessa gently rubbed her fingers behind her ears. Diana seemed to be enjoying it. "She really likes you."

"I love cats." Vanessa told her. "My Mom used to have one. She said he always seemed to understand her."

"What happened to him?"

"He's living with his girlfriend somewhere." Vanessa said. Diana mewed. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." Vanessa led her into her mom's room. It was filled of photos of a young singer.

"Whoa. This is amazing. Is this your mom?" Rini asked.

"Yeah, she's a solo artist." Vanessa explained. "I've never told anyone before because I'm afraid people will take advantage of me if they knew."

"I know exactly what that's like." Rini told her. "I'm keeping a secret, too. But I can't tell anyone about it cause I'm afraid they won't be my friends if they knew the truth."

"We really have a lot in common." Vanessa realized. She sighed. "Sometimes I wish my mom would spend more time with me. She's really busy, and sometimes travels, leaving me alone."

"Well, you're not alone anymore." Rini said. "We're friends, right?"

"You really know how to cheer someone up, Rini." Vanessa told her.

That night, both of the girls were asleep. Diana woke up a little before them. Just before sunrise, she noticed Vanessa get up on her own. She moved toward the door, as if she was sleepwalking. "Princess, she's on the move." She whispered. Rini opened her eyes and saw it.

The two headed to the window and saw Vanessa outside. She appeared to be staring at something in the sky. Then they saw a person in the shadows come out of nowhere. "This looks bad." Rini said. "I have to save her!" A shadow creature appeared next to him

"It won't be long now. Soon we'll have this strange girl." The boy said.

"Not if I can help it!" He turned around. Sailor Mini Moon was already there.

"So, you're the little runt who's been causing all this trouble." He said. "It doesn't matter, soon this girl will be ours."

"What do you want with her?" Mini Moon demanded. Suddenly, the shadow moved and tried to strike Vanessa, still in a trance. "No!" Mini Moon pushed her out of the way. They both landed on the grass. The impact was enough to shock Vanessa awake.

"What the…" She began. Then she noticed Mini Moon. "Rini?"

"I'll explain later." Mini Moon told her. "You have to get out of here." Suddenly, the creature grabbed her.

"You'll pay for interfering with our plans." The boy said.

"Rini!" Vanessa yelled. Suddenly, as if the star she'd been looking at was reacting, emitted a light toward her. Suddenly, she was glowing. The light forced the monster to release her in pain. It was paralyzed by the light. "What's this?" The boy asked.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The attack managed to hit and weaken it, but it wasn't completely destroyed. It was too weak to attack, though. A mark appeared on Vanessa's forehead.

From the palace, the cats saw the light. "I'd know that light anywhere." Artimus said.

A stick appeared in her hand, glowing like the rest of her. Almost instantly, she was dressed in an orange and yellow uniform. When the light faded, Mini Moon could see the connection.

"I'll never forgive you for hurting my friend!" Vanessa yelled. A small light formed in her hand. "Beam of Light!" It destroyed the monster, but the enemy disappeared.

"Vanessa!" Mini Moon rushed over to her.

"Rini, I'm so glad you're okay!" Vanessa said, hugging her.

"Just as my father predicted." Diana said. "Vanessa, welcome to the team."

"Huh?" Vanessa looked at her new outfit.

"I understand now. That wasn't a star she was looking at, it was…" Mini Moon realized.

"Right as always, little lady. You're new best friend here has finally become Sailor Mini Venus."

"Now this is going to be cool." Vanessa said.

"It'll be great to have you on the team, Mini-V." Mini Moon said. The two shook hands and laughed.


	6. Scout Meeting

Rini was running toward Mary's place. "Come on, Diana! We're gonna be late!"

"Slow down! I'm not that fast!" Diana pointed out. Rini was going so fast, she didn't notice when she bumped into a blonde girl.

"Oh, sorry!" Rini said.

"Would you watch where you're…" The girl began. "Rini?"

"Vanessa! What are you doing out here?" Rini asked.

"Well, I was picking up some things at the store to help Mom out. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Vanessa asked.

"Scout meeting. Hey, you should come with us." Rini said. "You're part of the team now."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Vanessa asked.

"It'll be fine, come on!" She practically dragged Vanessa by the arm.

"Small Lady, wait!" Diana called after her.

"You should go with them." A voice from behind her said. She turned around and saw her father. "I'll bring the bags to her mom."

"Thanks, Daddy." Diana said. She took of after the two.

Back at Mary's, the group was growing impatient. "She's really late today." Melissa said. "I wonder what's taking them so long."

"Well, if she's not here right now, maybe we could…" Justin began.

"Justin, please." Mary said. "Our concern is Rini and Diana right now."

"And here we are, Scouts." They turned and saw Rini, Diana, and a new girl standing there.

"Rini, thank goodness. We were starting to get worried about you." Melissa said.

"Who's the new girl?" Mary asked.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce our newest team mate, Vanessa. Or should I say Mini-Venus?" Diana said.

"Hi, everyone." Vanessa said.

"I met her a few days ago." Rini explained. "She was attacked by one of the monsters and I had to help her."

"Thanks to Rini, I'm okay now." Vanessa told them. "I'm guessing you're the rest of the team."

"Vanessa, these are my friends. Melissa, Mary, and Justin." Rini said. "Melissa's the smartest girl at my school."

"I tutor some of the other kids." Melissa told her.

"Mary can sense danger when it's nearby."

"Really?" Vanessa asked. "That's so cool."

"Thanks." Mary said.

"And what does that make you?" Vanessa asked, turning to Justin.

"He's a friend of ours." Rini said. "He has Jupiter's powers."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Justin told her.

"It's really great to meet all of you." Vanessa said. "I can tell we'll all be great friends."

"You know, I can't stop thinking about that creep the other day." Rini said. "It's as if he was looking for us-as Scouts, you know."

"I felt the same." Vanessa said.

"So, this guy appeared with the monster?" Melissa asked. "This might mean he could be the one responsible for all those attacks."

"But how would he have been able to open up a dark portal outside my house that time?" Mary asked. "I mean, from the story, it doesn't seem as though he'd have enough power on his own to do it."

"Maybe he didn't do it alone." Justin spoke up. Everyone turned to him. "In all the stories I heard about the Scouts, they were always targeted by a group of enemies."

"He's right." Melissa said. "In most cases, the Scouts would have to come together to defeat just one or more of the members of the group."

"But we're so young, and we're still in training." Vanessa pointed out.

"Yes, but its still our job as Scouts to keep the dark forces at bay." Rini pointed out. "It's our mission to do so while the Queen is busy with her royal duties."

"Like bossing her servants around?" Mary asked.

"She doesn't have any servants." Rini said. "She's kind and loyal to everyone. Her main job is trying to keep peace in our kingdom and possibly other planets. She can't always worry about handling things here."

"How do you know all of this, Rini?" Melissa asked.

"Well, on my way home from school, I got lost and ended up at the Crystal Palace." Rini told them. "That's when I met her."

"It is also the job of the Scouts to protect the Princess as well." Diana pointed out.

"Yeah, except no one knows where the Princess is." Mary pointed out.

"Things are never what they seem to be, though." Melissa said. "She could be anyone of us. With the exception of Justin, of course."

"Only time will tell." Diana said. Rini stepped outside while the group was talking. She looked at the Crystal Palace.

"Would they still like me even if they knew the truth?" Rini wondered. A soft mew came from behind her. Diana was right by her side. "Let's go home, Diana."


	7. Princess Revealed

Rini was outside the school, alone. "Hey, Rini." She turned around. Melissa was standing behind her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Rini said. As soon as she was gone, Rini sat down and sighed. A few minutes later, Diana appeared.

"What are you doing? Don't we have a meeting today?" Diana asked.

"It's been cancelled. Justin's got basketball practice, Melissa's got her class, and Vanessa's bonding with her mom." Rini explained. "I can't keep hiding this secret, Diana. I have to tell them I'm the Princess. I don't care if they hate me for it or not."

"But, Rini…" Diana began.

Mary was trying to figure out the Princess' identity, but wasn't having any luck. "It's so weird. She seems so familiar, yet I can't get a read on her."

Meanwhile, Rini and Diana were walking home. "Are you sure you want to do this, Rini? It might make you a target for the enemy. They're trying to find the Royal Family."

"I know it's risky. That's why I'm going to make sure we're alone when I do tell them." Rini said. She heard something in the bushes and turned. "Must've been the wind." Diana wasn't so sure, though.

Outside the park, Justin had finished with practice. Then he saw a familiar figure. "Mary?"

"Hi." Mary said. "I can't get a reading, so I decided to take a walk. Want to come?"

"Hey, have either of you seen Rini?" Vanessa asked, coming up behind her.

"No, I've been trying to find the Princess all day." Mary told her.

"I've been practicing here all afternoon." Justin said.

"I saw her outside the school." Melissa approached the group. "She seemed kind of down about something."

"Maybe she's worried that the dark forces will come after her." Mary said.

"That's not like her, though." Vanessa pointed out. "She's really brave, even though she's the same age as the rest of us."

The next day, the group gathered at Melissa's house. "Hey, Rini." Melissa said. "If there's anything bothering you, you know you can tell us."

"Thanks, but it's nothing." Rini told them. "I'm fine." Diana could see she was nervous though. "Look, there's something I have to tell you. I'm…" Suddenly, a gust of dark wind burst through a window. Mary used one of her scrolls to dilute it.

"They found us!" Vanessa realized.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Melissa said. Suddenly, another gust blew in and someone grabbed Rini.

"Help me!" She screamed in fear as she was taken away.

"Rini!" Everyone could only watch as she was taken away.

"We have to go after her!" Diana realized.

"How?" Mary asked. "We don't know where she is."

"She couldn't have gotten very far." Melissa said. Suddenly, she nearly fainted. Mary experienced the same thing.

"You two okay?" Vanessa asked.

"Did we just…" Melissa began.

"…shared the same vision." Mary realized. "Rini, she's in the forest at the edge of the park."

"And she's in trouble. Some guy is trying to take her energy." Melissa said.

In the forest, the guy that attacked Vanessa was looking for Rini. "Where are you, little one? You can't hide forever."

Rini was hiding in the bushes, looking for some way out. She knew there was only to save herself. "Moon Prism Power!"

"Where are you?" The guy asked.

"Hold it right there!" Suddenly, the Mini Scouts were in front of him. "You have some nerve kidnapping an innocent girl!" Mini Mars said.

"But you're scaring little girls ends now!" Mini Venus said.

"In the name of our planets, we will punish you!" All three of them said.

"You wimpy little Sailor brats again? This'll be easy." The guy said. "You're no match for Aaron of the Darkness."

"Where is the girl you took?" Mini Mercury demanded.

"That's none of your concern!" Aaron told them. He fired a ball of dark energy at them. They all ducked out of the way. Mini Moon watched from the bushes and peeked out.

"Little lady!" Diana whispered.

"Diana." Mini Moon noticed her. "I have to help them."

Mini Mercury noticed her. She nodded to the girls. They jumped out of the way to avoid a dark blast. "Bubble Storm!" Suddenly, the area was surrounded by bubbles and fog. Aaron couldn't see anything.

"Where'd you go?"

"Guys!" Mini Moon ran over to them.

"Mini Moon!" The girls rushed over.

"Are you okay?" Mini Mars asked.

"I'm fine, Mini Mars." Mini Moon told her. "Now let's get out of here!"

"Don't think so!" Aaron found them and was charging another blast.

"Mars Fire Spark!" Mini Mars aimed at him.

"Beam of Light!" The attack didn't slow him down. He rushed toward them.

"Try this!" He fired a dark lightning blast toward Mini Mars.

"Look out!" Mini Moon yelled.

"Lightning rod!" Suddenly, it was cancelled out as Justin appeared in front of her. "You okay, Mini Scouts?"

"Uh-huh." Mini Mars said.

"Come on!" Mini Venus said. "We should go before he gets back up." Suddenly, he had pinned down Mini Moon and was letting the lightning attack out.

"Mini Moon!"

"Little lady!" Diana ran out of hiding.

"Diana, no! You could get hurt!" Mini Mars pointed out.

"Beam of Light!" He was nearly pushed off her. Diana ran to her.

"Now!" Diana said.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Mini Moon attacked and weakened him, but he still managed to pin her down again.

"You little brat!" Aaron yelled.

"Let go of me!" Mini Moon said. Her tiara vanished, revealing the crescent moon on her forehead. In a beam of light, Aaron was forced off. He disappeared afterward.

"I'll be back, Scouts!" He warned

"Rini!" The group rushed forward. Her Sailor uniform was gone. She was wearing a royal dress.

"I don't believe it." Mini Mars said. "Rini is…"

"The Princess." Diana finished.

"Rini, is that really you?" Mini Venus asked. Rini looked at her outfit.

"Mini-V? What happened?" She asked.

"You're the Princess?" Mini Mercury asked.

Rini turned away for a moment. "Rini…" She looked down and saw Diana.

"Yes, I am the Princess of Crystal Tokyo. My parents and I thought it would be best to keep my true identity a secret in case dark forces came to kidnap me or anyone in the royal family." Rini explained. "So, I couldn't tell anyone. Not even you guys."

"But, we're your friends Rini." Mini Mercury pointed out.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to them or anyone else here. I became Sailor Mini Moon to protect this city and its people." Rini said.

"And I came to help recruit the rest of the new Sailor Scouts." Diana told them.

"Wow." Mini Mars said. "This is really a lot to consider. No wonder you looked so familiar."

"But what good is our team here without a great leader like Rini?" Mini Venus pointed out.

"So, you're not mad?" Rini asked.

"We're you're friends, Rini. We could never stay mad at you." Mini Mercury pointed out. "Besides, our mission is to help you guys protect the city. "

"I'm in, too." Justin said. "Not just because I may have a connection to the team, but I don't want to see this place fall apart either."

"Thanks, everyone." Rini said.

"Don't worry about you're secret, Rini." Mini Venus said. "It's safe with us."


	8. Mini Outers Arrive

One day, Rini was walking home from art class. "You're really good at this, Rini." Melissa said.

"I'm almost jealous. I wish I could paint as well as you." Vanessa said.

"It's really nothing." Rini said. "I do what I can."

"Still, I think you captured the beauty of the Crystal Palace nicely." Vanessa said.

"Yeah, it really is beautiful." Mary added.

"You sure have the talent, that's for sure." The group turned around. There was a girl wearing a different school uniform unlike Mary's or the others. Her hair was aqua green. "If you do something that you really love, your future's bound to be bright."

"Thanks." Rini said. "My name's Rini. These are my friends, Melissa, Vanessa, and Mary. Who are you?"

"I go by Aqua." The girl said.

"Aqua?" The others repeated.

"It's better than my real name." Aqua told them. "My mom was kind of going through a phase. My real name's Marina, but I prefer Aqua because of my hair."

"I know what that's like." Rini said. "So, you're an artist too?"

"I love painting seascapes and small areas with spots of water." Aqua said. "I also take violin lessons at my mom's school. She was famous back when she was a teenager."

"Sounds like you're mom's really talented." Melissa said.

"She is." Aqua said.

"I think it's important to be proud of your own natural talents." Mary said.

"I agree, Mary."

"Well, I see you've made some new friends, Aqua." The girls turned and saw a boy with short, blonde hair.

"Hey, guys!" Justin appeared from behind him.

"Justin, you know this guy?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, we play on the court sometimes." Justin said.

"Hi, Marcus." Aqua said. "I was just giving some advice to another artist here."

"I see. Well, it looks like you all know each other." Marcus said. "I guess we'll be seeing you guys. Ready to go?"

"Are you guys brother and sister or something?" Mary asked.

"No, we're just friends right now." Aqua said. "Though his mom and my mom get along pretty well."

"Hey, Marcus, what's you're mother like?" Justin asked.

"She competed in track during school and once made it to the Olympics. She also used to race cars." Marcus explained.

"Wow, that's so cool." Melissa said.

"When I grow up, I want to be a race car driver, just like her." Marcus said. "But, since I'm too young right now, I'll just let the wind be my guide."

"Marcus, please!" Aqua said. "It was nice meeting you, but we have to go."

"Bye, guys!" The group watched as their two new friends left.

"I'm getting a weird feeling about those two." Mary said once they were gone.

"What, are you jealous, Mary?" Vanessa asked.

"What? Of course not." Mary said. "Why would I be jealous when I'm into Justin?"

"I knew it." Rini said.

"You like Justin?" Melissa asked.

"What? No!" Mary protested. Justin couldn't help but laugh at her embarassment.

"Okay, guys, enough." Justin said. "There's nothing wrong with having a crush on someone. Anyway, I'm going back to the court to help some of my teammates train."

"See you later, Justin!" Mary said. He left the group.

"Those two are kind of strange, but they are really deep." Rini said.

"You mean Marcus and Aqua?" Vanessa asked. "Yeah, I think they're cool to hang around."

Back by the court, Justin was running a game with a few other kids. Marcus and Aqua were watching from a distance. "So you guys are teammates?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, we both love basketball." Marcus told her. "Once, he managed to shoot from the middle of the court and won."

"That's amazing." Aqua said.

"And how about you're little artist friend?"

"You mean Rini? She's just as good as my mommy." Aqua told him.

"Whoa, you mean it's as good as Mi…"

"Don't!" Aqua covered his mouth. "Do you want our parents identities out? People won't treat us the same."

"There seems to be a lot of that going around." They turned and saw Rini and Vanessa. "Vanessa and I have to keep our parents on low profile too."

"Wow, guess we have a lot in common." Aqua said. Suddenly, a scream came from the court. A creature had one of Justin's teammates in his hand and was trying to take his energy. The others hid behind a bush.

"Let my friend go, you bully!" Justin kicked it, but that only seemed to anger him. It struck the ground at him, forcing him back.

"Oh, no. Justin." Vanessa said.

"We have to call the others." Rini said. Meanwhile, Marcus and Aqua had gotten the other kids to safety.

"You guys have to get home fast." Marcus told them. They listened to him.

"How do they keep showing up everywhere?" Aqua asked.

The creature was about to grab Justin, when a light beam hit it. "One step closer, and you're moondust!" The Mini Scouts had appeared in front of him.

"Justin, are you okay?" Mini Mars asked.

"Yeah." Justin said.

"Bubble Storm!" She managed to keep him back for a bit, until it lunged toward Mini Mars and Justin.

"Oh, no!"

"Mini Tide Wave!" A blue ball of water appeared and weakened the creature. They turned and saw a girl in an aqua green Sailor uniform and boots. Next to her was a boy dressed in a navy outfit like Justin's, only with the mark of Uranus instead.

"You girls okay?" The boy asked.

"Who are you guys?" Mini Venus asked.

"My power is over the ocean. I am Sailor Mini Neptune." The girl said. "My partner here is the warrior of Uranus."

"Mini Moon, now!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The creature finally went down.

"We must be going now." Mini Neptune said.

"Wait, are you guys on our side?" Mini Mercury asked.

"We're here to help you, Scouts." Her partner explained. The two walked off.

"I wonder who they really are." Mini Venus said.


	9. Mini Neptune Revealed

The girls met up in the park for practice. "Is everyone ready?" Melissa asked. Everyone nodded. "Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!" The girls took on their positions. "Mini Venus, why don't you start us off?"

"Beam of Light!" She aimed it at the sky and it went harmlessly into the air.

"Mars Fire Spark!" Mini Mars aimed toward the ground area. However, she and the others were too close.

"Bubble Wave!" Mini Mercury tried to put it out, but nearly dropped the wand onto the ground.

"Mini Mercury!" Mini Venus said. "Hurry!"

"The fire's too big! My tiny bubbles can't handle it!" Mini Mercury told them.

"Someone help us!" Mini Moon yelled.

On the street corner, Aqua was walking when she saw the fire. She rushed forward. "Aqua, wait!" Mark grabbed her arm.

"Marcus, let go of me!" Aqua said. "There are people in that fire!"

"But you're too close! If you go now, they'll find out who you are!"

"I don't care!" Aqua broke free of his grasp and rushed forward. She held up a small aquamarine stick with a planet on it. "Neptune Star Power!" In a flash, she was in an aqua green Sailor uniform.

"We aren't going to last much longer." Mini Venus said.

"We have to hold on." Mini Moon told them.

"How? We're running out of air." Mini Mars pointed out. The group practically fell to the ground.

"Aqua Sphere Blast!" Instantly, the fire was put out. The Scout ran over to the others. The group managed to get back on their feet. "Are you okay, Sailors?"

"Mini Neptune!" Mini Moon said. "You saved us!"

"Part of being a good scout is protecting your teammates." Mini Neptune said.

"Well, we almost burned thanks to one of our teammates." Mini Venus said.

"Okay, V, you know that was a mistake! I didn't know the fire would spread that quickly." Mini Mars said. "I was just trying to create a small spark for Mercury to put out."

"Thanks for saving us." Mini Mercury said. Suddenly, Marcus ran up.

"What were you thinking? You could've been hurt, too!"

"Will you calm down? Everything's fine now." Mini Neptune pointed out.

"That isn't the point!" Marcus said. "You can be so reckless sometimes, Aqua!"

"Aqua?" The other Scouts repeated.

"Okay, that one was all you're fault." Mini Neptune told him.

"Are you really Aqua?" Mini Moon asked.

"But, she's supposed to be at violin practice now." Mini Mercury pointed out.

"True, but if you're really good, you can take a day off or two when it comes to your passion." Mini Neptune said.

"Passion…Aqua, that is you!" Mini Moon realized.

"I guess you know now. And you should also know that Marcus here is my partner." Mini Neptune said.

"Just like Justin." Mini Mars realized.

"How do you know Justin?" Marcus asked.

"Because that's Rini and her crew." Mini Neptune said.

"How'd you know that?" Mini Mercury asked.

"It was obvious. Mini Moon has the qualities of the Princess and only her truest friends would have her back." Mini Neptune pointed out.

"Great, you know that, too?" Mini Moon asked.

"I know a lot of things." Mini Neptune said. "I guess we'll be working together more often. Before I go, take these. They'll allow you to call each other." She handed each of them a small bracelet in their Scout colors.

"They're beautiful." Mini Venus said.

"These will be your Scout Communicators. Diana was supposed to give them to you, but she forgot." Mini Neptune told them. "I'll be seeing you."

"Well, this should make things easier." Mini Moon said.

"They never are in this Scout business." Mini Venus pointed out.


	10. Scouts Needing Help Part 1

The girls were walking home from school. "Never thought I'd be glad to get out of there." Vanessa said.

"I know, the day was so long." Mary said.

"What's up, Mel? You seem kind of quiet." Vanessa pointed out.

"I was wondering if Justin already knew about Marcus and Aqua." Melissa said. "I mean, those two are the only boys on the team."

"Why don't we just ask him?" Rini asked.

"Because sometimes we're better off not knowing." Mary pointed out. "There are some things we may never be able to understand."

"Are you just saying that because you like him?" Vanessa asked.

"Hey!" Mary blushed. "I do not like him! He's just a friend, that's all."

"But you're right. There are things we may never be able to explain or figure out." The girls turned. Aqua was right behind them.

"Hey, Aqua." Vanessa said.

"You don't really believe that, do you? There has to be a logical explanation to everything." Melissa said.

"Well, my parents are deep thinkers. I'm kind of the same." Aqua told them. "Everything does happen for a reason, but sometimes we never find out why. I've only been a Scout for two months."

"You seem really strong, though." Rini pointed out.

"If I remember my mommy's stories, the Outer Scouts attacks were stronger than the others." Vanessa explained.

"There you are, Aqua." Justin headed over to the group.

"Justin?"

"Marcus has been looking everywhere for you. He said you took off right after school ended." Justin said.

"You can tell him that I don't need him to baby-sit me." Aqua said. "Besides, I deserve a little time to have fun or talk to my friends, right?"

"Well, I was really worried about you." Marcus grabbed her from behind. "You should've at least told me what you were up to."

"What I was up to? Marcus, you're my partner. If you don't trust me, then it's over." Aqua said.

"Hang on, you guys can't just quit." They turned toward the others. "You're both part of the team." Rini pointed out.

"I know, but he doesn't think I can handle myself."

"Are you forgetting our first mission? You almost broke your leg." Marcus said.

"That wasn't my fault! That monster appeared from out of nowhere!" Aqua pointed out.

"Enough fighting, you guys." Diana said, appearing from around the corner.

"Is something wrong, Diana?" Rini asked.

"You're mother's very worried. It's almost dark out." Diana said. The group looked at the sky. Sure enough, night had begun to fall.

"We better get home, then." Rini said.

"We'll come with you." Melissa said. "We'll just tell her we were working on a project and lost track of time."

"So will we." Marcus said. "It's our job to protect her, too."

"Thanks." Rini said. The group headed off, when there was a sudden burst of dark energy in the park. "What was that?"

"I'm picking up a strong negative vibe." Mary said.

"So am I." Aqua said.

"We better go check this out." Marcus said. "We can't let anyone get hurt." The group took off full speed for the park.

There was a huge shadow monster. "Perfect." Aaron said. "Just as we planned."

"Stop right there!" Both turned to see the Mini Scout Team. "I don't know what you're up to, but we're going to stop it!" Mini Moon said.

Aaron laughed. "You really think you can defeat this big guy? He's twice as strong as the others."

"Well, my power is twice as strong as theirs." Mini Neptune stepped up. "Aqua Sphere Flash!" The attack barely worked.

"I told you, nothing can defeat him." Aaron said. "Not as long as I'm around." He threw a ball of dark energy at them, causing them to scatter.

"Let's try attacking all at once." Mini Mercury said. "Bubble Wave!"

"Fire Spark!"

"Beam of Light!"

"Lightning Flash!"

"Uranus Sword!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The combination attack was strong, but not strong enough to defeat the monster. However, it did seem to weaken it.

"You'll pay for that, brats!" Aaron charged another energy beam.

"This thing is really strong." Mini Moon said as they jumped back to avoid the blast.

"You know, there's something I've always wanted to try." Mini Mars said. "If we combine our powers…"

"You mean, use the Sailor Planet Attack?" Mini Venus asked.

"But, that's a powerful attack and we're so little. I don't know if we can handle the aftershock effects." Mini Mercury said.

"We have to do something, though." Mini Moon said. "Otherwise…aah!" The monster had scratched her in the back.

"Mini Moon!"

"Okay, Marcus and I will hold him off!" Justin said. The guys attacked while the girls got in position.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Neptune Star Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!" The girls began glowing.

"What's this?" Aaron asked.

"Mini Planet Attack!" The monster couldn't move. As if the attack had paralyzed him.

"We got him." Mini Moon said.

"You may have paralyzed him, but you can't stop me." Aaron unleashed a wave of darkness, forcing everyone back.

"Oh no. I can't move." Mini Mars said.

"Neither can I." Mini Mercury said.

"We have to do something to help Mini Moon." Mini Neptune said.

"If only the other Sailors were here. Maybe they could help." Justin said.

"But how? They've lost their powers." Mini Venus pointed out.

"Someone, please help!" Mini Moon said.

"Too bad for you kids. No one can save you now." Aaron said, approaching Mini Moon.


	11. Scouts Needing Help Part 2

From the small safe house, Serena could see a dark force. The others were watching from their homes too. At the temple, Mary's mother was picking up a strong dark presence. At an apartment, two young women could see the darkness and sense it. Back at the safe house, a man approached Serena. "Serena." He put his arms around her. "Darien, what can we do?" Serena asked. "I'm really worried that Rini is in danger." "Diana just called." Luna told them, entering the room. "She's been trying to find everyone, but she just can't recognize them." "What good will it do without our powers, Luna?" Serena asked. From an apartment room, Amy was looking out the window. "Melissa…" "She's in trouble." A young man said. "I saw it. She's in the park, trapped by some monster. You have to go, Amy." "But, I'm not a Scout anymore." Amy pointed out. Mary's mother was trying to get a reading on the dark force in the temple. "Please, show me where this darkness is located." She got her answer just as her husband walked in. "I'm going out to find Mary. I don't care how dangerous it is." In Justin's house, her mother was looking at a picture of him. "Justin, please be careful." The woman said. Her brown hair had grown out. At Vanessa's house, the doorbell rang. Her mother answered and was surprised to see a white cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. "I never thought I'd see you again." "You're daughter and the Princess are in trouble." He said. "They need you're help, Mina." "But, I'm powerless, Artimus." In an apartment, two women were staring out the window. "I am really worried about Marina." One woman said. She had the same exact hair color as her. "You know she goes by Aqua, right?" A woman with short, blonde hair pointed out. "Aren't you even a little worried about Marcus? He is you're son." "Even if I wanted to help, what can we do, Michelle? Our powers are gone." Finally, Diana ran into the safe house. "Your Majesty!" "Diana, thank goodness you're safe!" Serena picked her up. "Your Highness, you must come help Rini. She and the others are in danger. Daddy went to find Mina and the others." "I would love to help, but without my Scout powers, I'm useless." "Remember who you are, Serena." Luna said. "Remember, you still have powers as a member of the Royal family. The Silver Crystal is still you're power source whether you're Queen of the Earth or a Sailor Scout." "She's right, Serena." Darien pointed out. "You would never give up before and I'm not about to let you give up now. We can save them as long as we can work together." Serena looked in her jewelery box and found a small, shiny crystal. "If it worked when I was younger, it should still work now." Serena realized. "Amy, you are the only person who can help your daughter." Her husband said. "I believe in you, Mercury." Mary's mom stepped onto the sidewalk. "I may not be a Scout, but I can still counter evil." A knock came on Justin's door. His mom opened it and saw Mina carrying Artimus. "Lita, we have to go. The safety of our kingdom depends on it." "Okay." "If only there was a way we could transform again." The blonde said. "What's that?" Michelle asked. She could see a faint, but strong, white light pulsating in the distance. All the other girls could see it too. "Silver Crystal, you've given me and my friends the strength to fight before. Please give us the power and strength to fight again." Serena said, holding it in her hand. It flashed as if it was reacting to her. The others joined her outside. "To protect our kingdom and to save our future guardians." The women were blinded by a bright flash. When it faded, the Crystal Power Sticks were in front of them. In the apartment, two wands appeared in front of the two women. "Amara, look!" Michelle said. "Looks like our Queen's found the power to fight." The woman said. "Serena, here!" Luna tossed a bright pink heart-shaped locket to her. The crystal was placed inside instantly. Back in the park, the group was struggling to move. "You're finished, little one. It's too bad there's nobody around to help you this time." Aaron said. He picked up Mini Moon. "No…" Mini Mercury said. All of a sudden, a full moon appeared from behind the clouds. "Hey, you in the cloak!" Aaron turned around. There were seven female silhouettes standing in the moonlight. He was so surprised he released Mini Moon, who fell to the ground. "Mini Moon!" The others managed to get up and run to her. Then they looked up and saw why Aaron had been so surprised. "No way." Mini Venus said. "It's them!" Mini Mars realized. "That's impossible! It can't be…" "Believe it, Dark Warrior." A woman's voice said. "Cause when we're around, nobody messes with the Sailor Scouts, past, present, or future!" The silhouettes jumped into the light and everyone gasped. "We are the original Sailor Scouts!" A woman in a red uniform said. "No matter what, we will fight to protect our future." A woman wearing an aquamarine uniform said. "And in the name of the Moon…"A familiar blonde began. "We shall punish you!" All seven joined in. "Mom, it's you!" Justin realized. "Wait, that means…" Mini Mercury realized. "The original Sailor Scouts are our mothers!" Mini Neptune realized. "Sailor Moon!" Mini Moon ran into her arms. "Hey, kiddo. We're here to help you." "Wow, you're really beautiful." Mini Mercury said. "Well, I do my best." Sailor Mercury told her. "I can't believe you guys came! This is so cool!" Mini Venus said. "Hey, we may have our jobs, but we care about you kids. And so do our Guardians." Sailor Venus pointed out. "No wonder I was never scared of fire." Mini Mars said. "Yeah, we all have that quality." Sailor Mars told her. "Mini Neptune! I'm so glad you're still okay." Neptune hugged her. "I'm fine. Someone's got to carry on you're mission, unlike my neighbor." "Justin. Marcus. We're glad to see you're helping them out." Sailor Jupiter said. "Just go a little easier on Mini Neptune. Trust me, she knows what she's doing." Sailor Uranus said. "I'll try, but it's never easy." Marcus said. "We tried to stop this thing, but we couldn't. We even tried the Sailor Planet Attack." Mini Moon told them. "Hey, we all have trouble defeating our enemies." Sailor Moon said. "It's by working together and using new solutions that we managed to come out on top." "While this reunion is touching, I'm afraid none of you will be escaping alive." Aaron said. He started charging a blast, when a rose hit his arm. "Ow!" "Where'd that come from?" Justin asked. "Look, it's Tuxedo Mask!" Mini Moon pointed. Sure enough, he had shown up too. "You're a bully to little kids everywhere. No wonder they were having trouble with you." Tuxedo Mask jumped down to them. "Wow, I almost forgot how cool you looked in that outfit." Sailor Moon said. Mars elbowed her. "Sailor Moon, focus!" "Okay, everyone! Let's join our powers with our counter parts!" Mini Moon said. "Maybe we'll be able to defeat them then." "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" "Mars Flame Shooter!" "Mars Fire Spark!" "Bubble Wave!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Aqua Sphere Blast!" One by one, the attacks were doing real damage. "I can't believe this. They're actually beating it." Aaron decided to leave before it did completely. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" "Beam of Light!" "Uranus World Shaking!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" "Sword Shock!" Justin and Marcus combined their powers to do even more damage. "Ready, Mini Moon?" Sailor Moon asked. She nodded. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" A rainbow wand appeared in Sailor Moon's hand. "Moon Beam Rainbow Flash!" She unleashed a new attack on it, knocking it to the ground. "Whoa! When did you learn that attack?" Sailor Mars asked. "When I asked the crystal for help." Sailor Moon told them. "It's just until Rini finds her surprise beyond the palace garden." Mini Moon screamed. Darkness was leaking out everywhere. "It's going to cover the whole city!" Sailor Mercury realized. "Oh, no! What'll we do?" Mini Venus asked. "Don't panic, Mini-V." Sailor Jupiter said. "Hey, only the Sailor Mini Scouts can call me that!" "We'll use the Sailor Planet Attack to destroy it. All twelve of us." Sailor Mars said. "Let's do it, Sailors!" Sailor Uranus said. "Mercury Crystal Power!" "Mercury Star Power!" "Mars Crystal Power!" "Mars Star Power!" "Jupiter Crystal Power!" "Venus Crystal Power!" "Venus Star Power!" "Uranus Planet Power!" "Neptune Planet Power!" "Neptune Star Power!" "Moon Crisis Power!" "Moon Prism Power!" "Sailor Planet Attack!" This time, the attack destroyed the dark shadow completely. "We did it! We won!" Mini Moon said. "Thank goodness!" Mini Mars said. "It's great we finally have our powers back." Sailor Mars said. "You know, if it weren't for Sailor Moon, we may not have made it this far." Sailor Neptune said. "She's right." Marcus pointed out. "Sailor Moon, you really helped us." Mini Moon said. "Thank you." "You're welcome, Rini." Sailor Moon said as she embraced her again. Tuxedo Mask put a hand on her shoulder. "We should be getting home. It's pretty late." He pointed out. The group walked home together. 


	12. Protecting the Family Pt 1

Rini was getting ready for bed when her mother walked into the room. "Hey, how's our future ruler doing?" The queen asked.

"Just thinking." Rini said. "My friends know about us."

"I know and I trust them." Serenity told her.

"I kind of missed being here." Rini said. "So, you and Dr. Amy were on the same team when you were teens?"

"Yes, along with the mothers of Mary, Justin, Vanessa, Aqua, and Marcus." Serenity said. "I managed to restore everyone's powers with my crystal to help you out. If you ever need extra help, just call us with you're Scout power."

"Thanks."

"Rini, why don't you go out to the palace garden tomorrow?" Serenity said. "I think you'll like it there."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to go there."

"We were waiting until you were old enough. You proved in the fight that you are ready." Serenity told her. "Goodnight, little one."

"Goodnight, Mommy." Rini said. Within a few minutes she was asleep. As the rays of sunlight fell on her the next morning, she heard a neigh. She opened her eyes and woke up.

The first thing she did was head to the palace gardens. "Wow. It's so beautiful here." There were many rows of flowers and bushes. She headed into the field and picked up one of the flowers.

"Small Lady…" She turned around but nobody was there except for her.

"Who's calling me?" Rini asked.

"Don't be frightened, I only want to help." The voice said. "You will find me soon, I'm sure."

Suddenly, Rini looked around and saw she was in her bedroom again. "Was that a dream?"

"Are you okay, princess?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired, I guess." Rini told her.

"The Queen said that you passed out in the garden this morning." Diana explained. "We've all been really worried."

"Weird. I thought I heard someone calling me in my sleep." Rini said. She changed into her dress and headed into the throne room. Everyone was there.

"Rini!" Her friends rushed over to her.

"Hey, guys."

"Oh, Rini, I was so worried about you." Neo-Queen Serenity said. "What happened?"

"We thought you passed out in the garden." Melissa told her. Amy was using her computer.

"She's fine. It doesn't seem as if she hurt herself or if the enemy had done any harm." Amy closed the computer.

"You said you heard someone calling you?" Mary asked. Rini nodded. "That's weird. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"I couldn't have been." Rini said. "I was awake, and the next thing I know, everyone says that I fainted, which must be true, because I woke up in my room."

"I'll check on the palace guardians." Neo-Queen Serenity said. "I'm sure we'll find the answer."

The others headed to the garden. "Wow!" Vanessa said. "This place is huge!"

"I know. It's really beautiful here." Rini said.

Inside the palace, the Queen stepped into a ballroom to find a young boy sitting in there. "It's time. I believe the new scouts are ready."

"I am ready, as well, my queen." The boy told her.

"Please, protect my daughter." Serenity said.

"That is my job as palace guardian, isn't it?"

"I know, but I worry about little Rini. She can be reckless sometimes." Serenity told him.

"I will help them." The boy said.

All of a sudden, the guardian cats rushed outside. "Small Lady!" Diana yelled, causing everyone to turn around.

"Diana, you made me mess up!" Aqua said, looking at the streak on the canvas. She was painting the palace garden.

"What's wrong?" Rini asked.

"The enemy has struck again." Diana told them.

"A huge dark cloud has appeared over the city." Artimus told them. "But the current air pressure makes it impossible for clouds to form."

"We believe Aaron is trying to capture Small Lady." Luna said. "And he's trying to lure her and the rest of you out."

"So what will we do?" Vanessa asked. "We can't just do nothing."

"Maybe we should leave this to the other Scouts." Melissa said. "This is far too dangerous for us, even on our own."

"I know what we have to do." Aqua said. "Marcus, Justin, and I will go with the other Scouts, while the rest of you stay here. You're mission is to protect the future ruler of our kingdom."

"Aqua, be careful." Mary said.

"Don't worry about us, we can handle this." Marcus told her. The three of them left the garden.

In the palace, the girls gathered in the ballroom. "What are you doing in here?" The Queen asked.

"Mommy? I thought you went with the others." Rini said, surprised.

"I told you, the Royal Family is the last line of defense. I know the team needs me, but there's a huge chance that the enemy will not only come after you, but kidnap me as well."

"Oh, no." Rini said.

At the site of the cloud, the rest of the scouts were gathered. "How do we disable this thing?" Justin asked.

"According to this, a large power surge should do the trick." Sailor Mercury said.

"Then let's go for it, before it overtakes this city." Sailor Uranus said. "Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Lightning Rod!"

"Mars Fire Flash!" The cloud dispersed instantly.

"That was a close one."

"What happened to the little league?" Aaron asked, appearing suddenly.

"They're not here, Aaron! You should just get lost!" Sailor Neptune said.

"And leave our friends alone!" Mini Neptune added.

"Well, I see you're still defiant as ever. Guess I'll have to force it out of you!" Aaron attacked them.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Mini-Tide Rush!" The two attacks shielded her. "Thanks, Mercury."

"No problem."

"Oh, this is just the beginning." Aaron said, preparing to fire a beam at them.


	13. Power of Pegasus Pt 2

In the palace, the girls were still sitting in the ballroom. "I'm really worried about the others." Mary said.

"I'm sure they're okay." Vanessa said.

"Right now, I'm sensing the power levels are even."

"But if we leave now, the Queen and Princess will be in danger." Melissa said.

"I wish we could do something to help them." Rini said. "But I feel so useless."

"Don't give up, little one. Just believe in them." A voice said. It echoed through the entire room.

"Did you hear that?" Vanessa asked.

"I know that voice." Rini said. "Did you call me?"

"Yes, it was me." A young boy appeared and entered the room.

"Who is that?" Melissa asked. Rini recognized him. Flashback:

In the palace, she ran into him in the throne room. "Hello, Princess."

"H…Hi."

"It's okay, I'm here to protect you. Your mother's instructions."

"I guess you are on our side if my mommy says its okay." Rini said. "My friends call me Rini."

"My name is Helios." End flashback.

"Everyone, this is Helios. He lives in the palace with us." Rini said.

"Can we really trust him?" Mary asked.

"Of course, he's a close friend of mine." Rini pointed out.

"I know we can't do much sitting here, but we can try our best to support them." Helios told them.

"I'm really worried about them." Vanessa said. "It's not just our friends. Our mothers are fighting out there."

"I know. In fact, I met them once." Helios told them. "It was kind of like a dream."

"Helios, you must've been the one who called me." Rini realized.

"Yes, it was me. I believe you and your friends are ready for the next level." Helios said. "And so does the Queen."

"What do you mean by the next level?" Mary asked.

"You mean, we're going to be Super Sailors?" Melissa asked.

"Eventually." Helios told them.

"We should go." Vanessa said. "They could be hurt."

"It did take all of us to defeat him last time." Melissa said.

"But, how can we stop him?"

"I'll be coming, too, Scouts." Helios said.

"Helios…" Rini said.

"My job is also to protect Princess Rini and right now, the best way is to not leave her side." Helios explained.

"Girls, what's going on?" Everyone turned as the Queen entered the room.

"Mommy, I'm sorry, but you have to trust us this time." Rini said. "We can't just sit here with our friends in trouble."

"We may not have the experience you guys do, but its our job as Scouts to protect and help others." Vanessa pointed out.

"Your Majesty," Helios spoke up. "I must stand by your daughter's side on this one. If the others fall, it will be the end of Crystal Tokyo."

"Very well." The Queen said. "But I will be coming, too."

"Your Majesty, you could get captured!" Melissa pointed out.

"I never said I'd be going as the Queen." Serenity pointed out. She held up her heart locket. A light flashed over her and when it faded, she was dressed in a Sailor uniform.

"You're finished!" The group dodged to get out of the away. The older scouts tried to shield the younger ones.

"You okay?" Sailor Neptune asked. They nodded.

"He seems stronger than last time." Sailor Mercury noticed.

"Yeah, I picked that up, too, Mercury. But what can we do?" Sailor Mars said.

"Guys!" Another blast was headed for them when…

"Moon Beam Rainbow Flash!" A strong beam cancelled out the power of the blast. Everyone turned to see the rest of the team and a white horse with wings.

"Whoa, is that Helios?" Mini Mars asked.

"Yeah. He has the ability to turn into Pegasus." Mini Moon told her.

"Sailor Moon!" The others rushed over.

"That was a close one, huh, guys?"

"Yeah, nice timing." Sailor Venus said.

"Don't think you can use the same tricks to beat me this time." Aaron said. He charged another blast and fired directly at her.

"Sailor Shield!" Everyone merged their powers to form a dome shield, blocking the attack.

"Too close." Marcus said. Suddenly, the energy beam was directed toward Sailor Moon.

"Oh, no!" Mini Neptune gasped. Mini Moon pushed her out of the way.

"Look out!" Sailor Moon was knocked to the ground, while Mini Moon was hit full force by the blast.

"Mini Moon!" Everyone yelled.


	14. Power of Pegasus Pt 3

The blast had caused Mini Moon to collapse. Sailor Moon crawled over to her. "Mini…Moon…"

"I couldn't…let him…hurt you…" Mini Moon told her.

"Mini Moon." Sailor Moon smiled. Aaron was aiming another beam at them, but Mini Moon had her wand out.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" The attacks cancelled out the blast. The rest of the Scouts scattered.

"So, now what?" Mini Mars asked.

"He's really after us this time." Justin said.

"Mini Moon." She turned. Pegasus was standing behind her. "I think you're ready?"

"You mean now?" Mini Moon asked.

"Young Sailor Scouts, get ready." Pegasus said.

"Okay, guys! We have to cover them." Sailor Moon told them.

"Right!" The original Scouts got ready.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" The attack managed to paralyze Aaron.

"Oh, I can't move!"

"That's what you deserve for attacking our kids!" Uranus pointed out.

In a flash of light, the Mini Scouts uniforms had changed. Their sleeves where translucent, and their skirts had extra frills. Mini Moon's looked more like her mother's uniform. A heart-shaped button appeared in the middle of each one's uniform in their Sailor color, except for Mini Moon. Instead, her locket evolved.

"Check it out, guys!" Venus said.

"They've done it. They've become Super Sailors, like us." Sailor Moon said. Suddenly, a blast came out of nowhere and was headed straight at Marcus.

"Look out!" Uranus grabbed him and ducked out of the way. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Marcus said.

"Let's show him what happens when you mess with the best." Mini Moon said. The others nodded.

"Mini Mercury, I'll need you and Neptune to help out." Sailor Mercury said.

"You too, Mini Neptune." Sailor Neptune said. "This should be payback for what he almost did to my cousin."

"Mars Super Spark!" Mini Mars aimed a fireball at him.

"Careful, playing with fire's dangerous." Sailor Mars said.

"I thought we were the Scouts of Fire." Mini Mars pointed out.

"We are, but try to be careful."

"Aqua Wave Flash!" Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neptune, and their Mini-counterparts merged their powers.

"Double Beauty Shock!"

"Nice timing, Mini-V." Sailor Venus said.

"Thanks, Sailor V." Mini Venus said.

"It's Venus now." Sailor Venus said. "There's a reason I don't go by that name any more."

"It's time we finished this." Mini Moon said.

"Wait." Pegasus told her. An item appeared in her hand. "Use this to call me when you're in trouble. I'll appear instantly." She looked and saw a heart-shaped bell.

"Thanks." Mini Moon said. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"That won't work on me this time." Aaron said.

"Moon Beam Rainbow Flash!" He barely missed getting hit this time. "He dodged it?"

"Sailor Moon, you're scepter!" Mini Moon said. Everyone gasped. It was glowing with power.

"Pegasus?" Mini Mercury asked.

"Of course." Sailor Mercury said. "Sailor Moon, Pegasus' power has been added to the scepter."

"I thought that glow looked familiar." Sailor Moon said. "Mini Moon, you and your friends try a group attack again while I charge up."

"You won't stop me this time." Aaron said.

"Wanna bet?" Marcus asked, rushing over with the Space Sword.

"Lightning Flash!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"And I thought you were the only one who could do that." Neptune said.

"Runs in the family." Uranus told her.

"Mini Planet Attack!" This time, their power was doubled, so Aaron was knocked out of the air. As he struggled to get up, Sailor Moon's scepter reached full power.

"This is for Mini Moon, the Mini Scouts, and everyone in this town." Sailor Moon said. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" The attack hit Aaron full force. He hit the ground, hard.

The rest of the Scouts went to check on him. "Now get out of our town and don't come back." Sailor Mercury said.

"One day, you Scouts will be lost without you're leader to protect you." Aaron said. He disappeared instantly.

"You've all done a great job, Scouts." Pegasus said. "I'll be around." He flew away.

"Mom, you did it!" Mini Moon said, hugging her.

"I couldn't have done it if you and your friends hadn't helped." Sailor Moon pointed out.

"Hey, we helped too, you know." Sailor Mars said.

"Oh, of course I didn't forget about you guys."

"But you have to admit, the little ones were really brave." Sailor Uranus said, almost laughing.

"Uranus, I think that's the first time I've heard you laugh in a long time." Sailor Neptune said.

"We should go, in case any of his friends show up." Mini Mercury pointed out.

"I don't think we'll be seeing him for a while, Mini Mercury." Sailor Jupiter said.

"Thank goodness. I was getting tired of that guy." Mini Moon said. Everyone laughed.

The following afternoon, the girls were at the park. "So, Rini, how's everything going?" Mary asked.

"Oh, things are going great." Rini told them. "When my locket evolved, so did the crystal inside it." She showed them.

"Whoa! That thing's huge!" Vanessa said.

"I know."

"I found a crystal sitting on my desk at home last night." Melissa said.

"It must be a sign that we've reached our full power." Aqua told them.

"No matter what, nothing is going to harm our girls." Justin said, approaching the group. Mary blushed.

"Justin, please."

"Girls!" Diana ran over to the group.

"What's wrong, Diana?" Rini asked.

"There's a monster attacking near the school." Diana told them.

"Well, this is something that we're experts in." Melissa said.

"Good thing we've had a lot of practice." Vanessa got up.

"Show us exactly where, Diana." Rini told her. The girls followed her as she ran toward the school. "Okay, girls! Let's show them what we're made of!"


End file.
